headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Harlem
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | borough = Manhattan | locale = | residents = | poi = Pop's Barber Shop | 1st = }} Harlem is a large neighborhood in the northern section of the New York City borough of Manhattan. Since the 1920s, Harlem has been known as a major African-American residential, cultural and business center. Originally a Dutch village, formally organized in 1658, it is named after the city of Haarlem in the Netherlands. Harlem's history has been defined by a series of economic boom-and-bust cycles, with significant population shifts accompanying each cycle. Points of Interest ; Pop's Barber Shop: Pop's Barber Shop was a small hair cutting business owned by Henry "Pop" Hunter. It was located in Harlem, New York City, New York. Pop opened the shop not only as a means of earning an honest living, but also for establishing a clean and friendly environment. He described his business as "Switzerland" - a neutral ground free of the gang violence that was persistently erupting around them in the neighborhood. Pop hired a man named Luke Cage to sweep up the floors at the place. One of Pop's oldest friends, Bob Fish, could frequently be seen playing chess near the storefront window. Pop maintained a rigid morality in terms of what transpired in the shop. Anyone who engaged in profanity or took the Lord's name in vain had to contribute money to his swear jar. ; Harlem's Paradise: Harlem's Paradise was a night club located in Harlem in New York City, New York. The booked various entertainers to perform, most of which hailed from smooth jazz or R&B backgrounds, though some modern hip hop artists performed there as well. The club was first built during the prohibition era, and included a secret basement underneath the kitchen so rum runners could hide their wares. Above the main dance floor was a V.I.P. section, where management could survey the events taking place down below with a modicum of privacy. The club was later owned by Cornell Stokes, who was a noted crime boss in Harlem. In his private office, he had a portrait of late gangsta rapper Christopher George Latore Wallace, also known as the Notorious B.I.G. and Biggie Smalls hung upon the wall. He also had his own keyboard set inside of his office. Stokes would often stand at the large circular window overlooking the dance floor and admire the musical acts. Following the death of Cornell Stokes, management went to Willis Stryker and Stokes' cousin, Mariah Dillard. When Stryker was arrested, Mariah took full control of the club. Films that take place in * Incredible Hulk (2008) TV shows that take place in * Luke Cage Comics that take place in * Defenders 19 * Luke Cage, Hero for Hire * Tales of the New Teen Titans 1 Characters from * Candace Miller * Carl Lucas * Flea * Henry Hunter * Jim Wilson * Lonnie Lincoln * Mariah Dillard * Mimi Jenks * Priscilla Ridley * Reva Connors * Ron Evers * Sam Wilson * Willis Stryker People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:New York